


Recovery

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Rindy plays a game of “Doctor” with Therese right before bed.





	Recovery

Therese held her arm out for Rindy to wrap it around with a roll of bandages. The game they were playing was "Doctor" and Therese was a "sick patient" that needed to be "all better!" Sitting on the guest bed, she watched Rindy clasp the bandages together with a brass clip. Then she pulled the box of band aids out of the First Aid Kit and stuck a few on her auntie's face. 

"Am I all better now?" Therese asked softly.

"I got to check your tempture!" Rindy climbed on top of Therese's lap to place her hand on her forehead. Therese held onto Rindy by the waist and could smell the Johnson's baby oil Carol bathed her in. The girl was the size of a living, breathing doll with long eyelashes and round cheeks.

"Uh oh, you have a fever!" Rindy exclaimed.

Therese leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. "I'm feeling much better, all thanks to you. You just cured me, Rindy," she smiled. 

Carol arrived with Rindy's nightgown draped neatly over her arms. "Okay, Doctor Sweets, it's that time again..."

"Not yet," Rindy whined. She now unpeeled more band aids and quickly stuck them all over Carol's arms and part of her housedress while her mother started changing her for bed.


End file.
